


twister senses

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, flirting through twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared and Jensen play Twister.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 20





	twister senses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Right foot, green,” Danneel calls out and Jared grunts a little as he leans over Jensen to reach.

He’s pretty much sprawled over Jensen in fact, with limbs intertwined this way and that. Genevieve, Misha, Samantha, Emily, Richard, and Rob are also all on the Twister mat in some way, shape, or form.

As usual, Jared only has eyes, ears, nose, touches, and mouth for Jensen. 

How he can see slivers of skin that make him want to taste. 

How he can hear the puffs of breath Jensen lets out as he strains for certain colored circles. 

How he can smell the last traces of cologne Jensen had sprayed on this morning and the faint whiffs are enough to drive Jared wild. 

How each brush of skin ignites fireworks in every cell of Jared’s body, making him wish he hadn’t invited everyone to their place. 

He wishes they had just put the Twister mat on their bed, gotten naked, and gone to town. And _that_ is definitely an idea to explore for later. 

And how he or Jensen surreptitiously press their lips against any part of the others body they can reach if they’re close enough. 

The green circle he tried to put his foot on Is apparently just out of reach and he barely has time to warn Jensen before he falls on top of him, having him and the other people trying to stay balanced all topple over.

“And Jared is the loser!” Danneel declares with unabashed glee. Jared rolls his eyes and gingerly gets up, trying not to crush anyone in the process.

The night goes on, people eventually wrapping up and going home, cheerily giggling and singing carols as they walk out. 

“That was a good night,” Jensen says as he and Jared start cleaning up.

“Mmmhmm,” Jared replies, starting to fold up the Twister mat, caught in the memories of too close bodies and shared breaths. 

“Hey, Jared?” Jensen says, voice coming a lot closer than before and a hand on Jared’s, effectively stopping him.

“What’s up?” Jared asks, looking up at Jensen who is looking down at the mat and biting his lip.

“Maybe save that for later?” Jensen says and Jared knew he loved this man for a reason.

Jared catches Jensen’s lips with his own for a hot and dirty kiss. 

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Playing Twister


End file.
